


Mission reports of the Harvest Moon lunar resources mission

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: The Gift of Apollo [7]
Category: Astronaut RPF, Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: Alternate History, Meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Relationships: None
Series: The Gift of Apollo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433635





	1. The official mission Wikipedia article

Mission type Crewed lunar landing  
Operator NASA  
COSPAR ID  
CSM: 1986-078A  
LSAM: 1986-078B  
SATCAT no.  
CSM: 17000  
LSAM: 17004  
Mission duration 20 days, 8 hours, 37 minutes, 37 seconds  
Spacecraft properties  
Spacecraft  
Apollo CSM-406 (3)  
Apollo LSAM-14  
Manufacturer  
CSM: North American Rockwell  
LSAM: Grumman  
Launch mass 56,267 kilograms (144,891 lbs)  
Landing mass 8,954 kilograms (18,534 lbs)  
Crew  
Crew size 5  
Members  
Michael Coats  
Harrison Schmitt  
Maria Santelli  
Boston Low  
Callsign  
CSM: Betty  
LSAM: Veronica  
LMT: Jughead  
LMS: Archie  
MLRV: Dilton  
EVAs 1 in cislunar space and 8 on the lunar surface  
EVA duration 39 minutes, 7 seconds  
Spacewalk to retrieve film cassettes  
Start of mission  
Launch date July 4, 1986, 11:08:00 UTC  
Rocket Saturn VI AS-616  
Launch site Kennedy LC-39B  
End of mission  
Recovered by USS Carl Vinson  
Landing date July 24,1986, 19:45:37 UTC  
Landing site Pacific Ocean  
26°7′N 158°8′W  
Orbital parameters  
Reference system Selenocentric  
Periselene altitude 134 kilometers (78 nmi)  
Aposelene altitude 156 kilometers (105 nmi)  
Inclination 25 degrees  
Epoch July 9,1986  
Lunar orbiter  
Spacecraft component Command and service module  
Orbital insertion July 8,1986, 07:36:54 UTC  
Orbital departure July 20,1986, 10:02:35 UTC  
Orbits 169  
Lunar lander  
Spacecraft component Lunar surface access module  
Landing date July 10,1986, 10:53:08 UTC  
Return launch July 19,1986, 01:46:39 UTC  
Landing site 26.1380°N 3.6208°E  
Sample mass 184 kilograms (342 lbs)  
Surface EVAs 8 (including standup)  
EVA duration  
44 hours, 7 minutes, 53 seconds  
Lunar rover  
Distance covered 52 kilometers (74 mi)  
Docking with LSAM  
Docking date July 4,1986, 16:49:22 UTC  
Undocking date July 10,1986, 05:56:39 UTC  
Docking with LSAM Ascent Stage  
Docking date July 19,1986, 04:10:26 UTC  
Undocking date July 19,1986, 08:58:41 UTC


	2. Excerpts from the mission transcript

00:03:28 Santelli:There the tower went!  
00:03:32 Coats: All systems go.  
00:03:37 McAuley:Good thrust on all five,Mike.  
00:03:40 Low (onboard):RCS,guidance initiate.  
PAO: "Apollo HM-1 is go at this time....."  
00:04:01 McAuley: Harvest Moon, Houston. Go at 4.

————-

“Maria, I commend you on your navigation skills. Welcome aboard the Carl Vinson.”  
”Thanks,great-uncle Hilberto.”  
”It's always nice to welcome a fellow Santelli.   
At this time,I'd like ship's chaplain Johnny Jackson to lead us in prayer.”  
“Let us pray.”  
“Oh Lord, we joyfully welcome back to Earth astronauts Coats,Schmitt,Santelli,Low,and McHughes. Who by your grace, their skill, and the skill of many men survived the dangers encountered in their mission and returned to Earth, safe and whole. We offer our humble thanksgiving for the successful recovery. Amen.  
St Joseph of Cupertino,who watches over astronauts and space missions,we give thanks,through you,to the Lord. Hear our prayers. Pray for us.”

————-

The outer lip of the heatshield has just cleared the guardrails,and already the receiving pad has been prepared.

The flight crew,after showering,washing,and dressing,will shortly eat a light dinner, compliments of captain Hilberto Santelli. I understand that he will use the occasion to present his relatives and the other crew members with the Congressional Space Medal of Honor, only the eleventh time (and third collectively) the medal has been awarded. They will also receive NASA Exceptional Service Medals upon their arrival in Houston. After dinner,dessert,and a round of congratulatory telephone calls from NASA and Foundation for the Future officials,the crew will begin their sleep period about 3 and a half to 4 hours from now. About noon tomorrow,the Carl Vinson will arrive in the Port of Sweet Valley. The crew will be treated to a parade and a celebratory dinner at the Valley Inn. After staying the night in Sweet Valley,they will be flown to Houston.


End file.
